Prediction of traffic signal state changes has many advantages. For example, signal state change predictions can be sent to a vehicle to inform the driver or autonomous control system of upcoming changes, to improve safety and fuel economy. The need remains, however, for practical and effective solutions to improve traffic control and user convenience by leveraging prediction technologies in new ways.